justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I’ve Been Working on The Railroad
ve Been Working on The Railroad |game = (Kids Mode) |artist = Traditional (The Just Dance Kids) |tvfilm = Carmina Princetonia |year = 1894 |dlc = July 26, 2018 (JDU) August 1, 2018 (NOW) |difficulty = 2 |effort = 2 |nogm = 2 |dg = Male |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (JDK) (Remake) |gc = (Arrows) (JDK) (Arrows) (Remake) |lc = Black (JDK) (Remake) |pictos = 29 (JDK) 44 (Remake) |dura = 2:05 |nowc = Working (JDK) KIDSWorkingOnTheRailroad (Remake) |audio = |choreo = Josh "Ace" Ventura |perf = |from = book }} "I've Been Working on The Railroad" is a traditional song covered by The Just Dance Kids, which is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a boy. He is wearing a grey hat, a red bandana around his neck, a pair of black suspenders over a white shirt, and a pair of black shoes. Background The routine takes place on a railroad with flowers that bounce to the beat and a crossing sign. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for both the original and the remake: There are 2 Gold Moves in the version: Both Gold Moves: Pretend you are playing a banjo, the second gold move is the last move in the routine. Working_jdk_gm_1.png|Both Gold Moves Working jdk gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Remake There are 2 Gold Moves in the remake: Both Gold Moves: Raise your arms up. KIDSWorkingOnTheRailroad gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Kidsworkingontherailroad gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs F-J Trivia *The version of the song that is used in the main series is slightly different from the one in . *A early icon for can be found in the files, where both the main coach and the background dancers are different. *The pictograms are blue not to blend with the background. **This is also the case with ABC and Jungle Boogie. *When the remake was first uploaded to the archives, the code name was spelled as "KIDSWorkingOnTheRail'R'''oad". In the officially released version, however, it is spelled as "KIDSWorkingOnTheRail'r'oad". Gallery Game Files Workingonrailroad jdk cover generic.png|''I've Been Working on The Railroad KIDSWorkingOnTheRailroad Cover Generic.jpg|''I’ve Been Working on The Railroad'' (Remake) Kidsivebeenworkingonrailroad cover albumcoach.png| album coach KIDSWorkingOnTheRailroad_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background KIDSWorkingOnTheRailroad_BC.jpg| cover KIDSworkingOnTheRailroad_Cover_1024.png| cover Kidsworkingontherailroad ava.png|Avatar on KIDSWorkingOnTheRailroad_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Ivebeenworkingontherailroad_jdk_menu.png|''I've Been Working on The Railroad'' on the menu Working jdk start.png| start screen kidsworkingontherailroad jd2018 menu.png|''I've Been Working on The Railroad'' on the menu (2018) kidsworkingontherailroad jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) kidsworkingontherailroad jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) kidsworkingontherailroad jd2018 kids menu.png|''I've Been Working on The Railroad'' on the menu (Kids Mode) kidsworkingontherailroad jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) kidsworkingontherailroad jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Beta Elements Dance00_0.png|Early icon with different dancers Videos Offical Music Videos The Just Dance Kids- I've Been Working On The Railroad Tom Zehnder- I've Been Working On The Railroad Gameplays I’ve Been Working on The Railroad - Just Dance Kids I've Been Working On The Railroad - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now I've Been Working On The Railroad - 5 Stars I’ve Been Working on The Railroad - Just Dance 2018 I’ve Been Working on The Railroad (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2018 I've Been Working on The Railroad - Just Dance 2019 Extractions I’ve Been Working on The Railroad - Just Dance Kids (No GUI) Railroadkids nohud References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Before 1900s Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Cameron Boyce Category:Article stubs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Lauryn Speights Category:Jasiah Lewis Category:Younger Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs